movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Goes Home on the Range/Transcript
Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 1 (Remake) Opening/Mrs. Brisby's Loss of HomeHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 1 (Remake) Opening/Mrs. Brisby's Loss of Home https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DPCgco0-ujk&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=6&t=0s (the intro begins) DalMatian Tunes presents (the story begins) (Cowboys sing) (and gallop onward) (Rabbit stretches) (and yawns) Mrs. Brisby's voice: Home on the range. Once upon a time, I had a home on the range. But not anymore. Well, it's no use cryin' over spilled milk. Speakin' of which, that's me. I'm the mouse. (the story continues) Mrs. Brisby's voice: Yeah, they're real. Quit staring. I'm sort of between homes right now. (both homes are seen) Mrs. Brisby's voice: I lost my old place... Thanks to the meanest bunch of baddies in the west... (evil laughing is heard) Mrs. Brisby's voice: Stuart Zurgo, The Hyenas, Emperor Lionel Diamond, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy Chump. (Lionel Diamond chuckles) (Later at Dixon Ranch) (somehow) (Stuart yodels) (loudly) (The mouse group is gone) (with a Wilhelm scream) Mrs. Brisby's voice: Somehow, they stole the whole herd... right out from under our noses... and then they disappeared without a trace. (the herd is gone) Mrs. Brisby's voice: After that... poor old Geppetto couldn't afford to keep the place... or me, either, for that matter. Well, no matter how bad things get... there's probably somebody worse off. (the story carries on) Mrs. Brisby's voice: That guy, for instance. (Geppetto is seen) Geppetto: Hey, Elizabeth. Take a look at your new home. (Brisby sees the place and is delighted) Mrs. Brisby's voice: Hey! A dairy farm? Now we're talkin'! Hope it's not one of them fat-free places. (the place is seen) Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 2 (Fixed) "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Mrs. BrisbyHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 2 (Fixed) "Little Patch of Heaven"/Meet Mrs. Brisby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mb20pSNuUYQ&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=7&t=0s (song plays) (We came out) (and arrived) Stephen Squirrelsky: I know a place Pretty as pie Out where the riverbend Hits up with the end of the sky It's left of Nebraska And over a crest On a little patch of heaven Way out west Sandy: Everything's green, Know what I mean? Darlin', it's quite the sweetest sight, That you ever done seen, Ain't nothin' much out there, Just life at its best, On a little Patch of Heaven, Way out west. Andrina: Bees by the dozen Are buzzin' real peaceful Ev'ry bluebonnet Doggone it, smells nice Even the tumblin' tumbleweed Slows down to match your speed On my tiny half-an-acre Of paradise! Rocky: Darlin', I swear, Once you been there, There ain't a view beneath the blue, That could ever compare, The only thing missing, Is you as my guest, On a little Patch of Heaven way out west All: Why doncha come visit? There's room in my nest On that little patch of heaven Way out west! Katrina: Yeehaw! (Kermit plunges down) (and crashes) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh my. Are you okay, Kermit? Kermit: Yeah, I guess so. Kittens: Can cat! Can cat! Can cat! Can cat! Cranston: Don't yell at me. Mother Rabbit: Oh. The call of duty. Why don't you handle this one, Sawyer? It's time I gave you more responsibility on the farm. Sawyer: Really? Thanks, Mother Rabbit. I'll make you proud. Kittens: Can cat! Can cat! Can cat! Can cat! Can cat! Sawyer: Whoa, whoa! I'm sensing a lot of negative energy here. Marie: That's our can. Toulouse: And Cranston took it. Berlioz: And now he says it's his can. Cranston: Exactly. Sawyer: Now, let's not play the shame and blame game. This is an organic problem, and there's a holistic solution. Oliver (Cat): Okay. Cranston: You don't get this whole farm concept, do you, sister? Kittens: Kill the goat! (They fight over Cranston) (and try to get the can back) (Stephen grabs the can) (SNATCH!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Kittens. Sandy: Here you go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Kitties, why can't you leave Cranston alone? Oliver (Cat): Because he always steals our cans without asking first. Sandy: The poor old goat needs peace and quiet. Slappy: Yeah. Don't annoy him. Stephen Squirrelsky: So, run along, and take your can with you. Skippy: And play with it if you want to. (Cranston gasps) Sandy: Uh-oh. Cranston: Hey! Whoa! Come back here, you little furballs! Stephen Squirrelsky: Cranston, Do you have enough cans of your own? Cranston: Uh, no, not really. Rocky: Liar liar, Plans for hire. Andrina: Pants on fire, you mean. Nanny: I'd be happy to take her in, Geppetto. Katrina: Look. Mrs. Brisby's added in. Nanny: I'm sure she'll fit right in. Sandy: Wow. Cool. Geppetto: So long, Nanny. You take care, now. Slappy: It's Mrs. Brisby. Ed: Some one new to the farm? Edd: Yes, Ed. It's the new mouse. Nanny: Everybody? This here is Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. Eddy: Why, it is, it's Mrs. Brisby. Nanny: Three-time winner of the Golden Udder Award... and the original Miss Happy Heifer. Eds: Cool. Sawyer: A show mouse? PPGs: Yay! Nanny: Now, I want y'all to make her feel right at home. You hear me? Dwarfs: Hooray! Mrs. Brisby: Hey, thanks, everybody. It's great to be here in Patch of Heaven. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you Elizabetth Brisby? Mrs. Brisby: Yes. Pleasure to meet you. I'm new to this farm. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Because I'm a squirrel. Sandy: I'm Sandy Cheeks. Stephen's love interest. Slappy: I'm Stephen's aunt. Slappy. Skippy: I'm his cousin. Skippy. Andrew Catsmith: I'm Andrew Catsmith, Stephen's good friend. Robert: I'm Robert Cheddarcake. Tanya: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz, Robert's love interest. Griff: I'm Griff Feist. Alvin: We're the Fluffer Bros. I'm Alvin. Tyler: Tyler. Ryan: Ryan. Ian: Ian. Danny: We're the Cuties. I'm Danny. Stanz: I'm Stanz. Einstein: I'm Einstein. Lillian: I'm Lillian. Stephenie: I'm Stephenie. Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. Rocky: I'm Rocky Raccoon. Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. Kidney: I'm Kidney Rich. Andrina: I'm Andrina Chinchella. Say hello, Kitty. (Kitty waves) Serena: I'm Serena Magical, The most powerful magical ever. magician ever. Mrs. Brisby: (laughs) Oh, really come on now. Gosh, I like it. Serena: Alright. I'll show you. Hocus pocus pony one, Turn her into a cat. (POOF!) (Magic did the rest) (and like magic) Serena: Tada. Mrs. Brisby: Goodness. What's happened to me?! Serena: You're turned into a beautiful cat. Mrs. Brisby: Wow. Cool. I'm a tabby one. Wearing a blue collar with a bell on it. And a red neckerchief around my neck. Yin: That's what happens when your cape turns into that when cat form. So what? Yang: Cool. Serena: Believe me now? Mrs. Brisby: Yes. I do understand. Change me back now. Serena: Alakazam. (POOF!) Mrs. Brisby: I believe that is one of the best magic tricks you can do. And let's hope you can use good ones. Emily: Emily Storks. Anderson: Anyway, I'm Anderson Joey. Psy: Psy C. Snowing. Panda: Panda 'Pandy' Smoochie. Shet Meerkata: I'm Shet Meerkata. Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. Mrs. Brisby: Comqu... What? Julimoda: Comquateater. I'm Julimoda. Mrs. Brisby: Those might be hard to say sometimes. Do you have any short names? Big C: Such as Comy and Julie. Yes. I'm Big C. (Big C. pounces): ROAR!! Mrs. Brisby: Holy smokes. Nice roar. Big C.: Thanks. Cause I'm a Ferocious Beast. Tim: I'm Tim Seed-son. Owen: We're Nature + Imagine. I'm Owen. Aaron: Aaron. Pecky: Pecky. Chris: I'm Chris Pepper. Vilburt: Vilburt Oinks. Danny Danbul: I'm Danny Danbul. Olie: I'm Olie Polie Bear. Waldo: We're the Weasels. Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. Amanda: I'm Amanda Opossum. Derick: Derick Quillers. Booker: Booker Cooter. Tia: We're the Tabby Cat Sisters. I'm Tia. Kitty: Kitty. Hannah: Hannah. Melody: I'm Melody Prettyful. Barbra: I'm Barbra. Emerald: I'm Emerald. Tawnie: Tawnie. Sasha: I'm Sasha. We're the Fantasy Girls of USA. Kirk: We're the Graffiction. I'm Kirk. Gregory: Gregory. Groooowl. Gregory: Gregory. Groooowl. Phineas: I'm Phineas McSkunkey. Nia: I'm prettyful Nia. Yoses: I'm Yoses Varky. Gladys: Gladys. Rocky: I'm Rocky J. Squirrel. Tongueo: Tongueo. Rompo: Rompo. Walter: I'm Walter Beakers. Elroy: Elroy Oakdale. Leonard: Leonard Peccary. I look like a boar, But I'm like a hog with sharp teeth. Bullwinkle: Bullwinkle J. Moose. Ed: Ed. Edd: Edd. Eddy: Eddy. Blossom: Blossom. Bubbles: Bubbles. Buttercup: Buttercup. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is my son, Bradley. Mrs. Brisby: He's a cute baby skunk, isn't it? Sandy: Careful. Cow: I'm Cow. Bradley might fart. Chicken: I'm Chicken. Courage: Courage. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. Weasel: I am Weasel. Pikachu: Pikachu. Eevee: Eevee. Yin: I'm Yin. Yang: I'm Yang. Callie: I'm Sheriff Callie and friends. Owen: This is our daughter, Kessie. Angelina: Yes. We're Angelina and friends. Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo. Speckle: We're Speckle and friends. Cat: Feline. Or Cat. Dog: Canine. Or Dog. Alvin: We're the Chipmunks. Brittany: We're the Chipettes. Daggett: I'm Daggett. Norbert: I'm Norbert. Woody: I'm Sheriff Woody. Buzz Lightyear: I'm Buzz Lightyear. I come in peace. Taran: I'm Taran. Eilonwy: I'm Eilonwy. Gurgi: I'm Gurgi. Fflewddur: Fflewddur Fflam. Dallben: I'm Dallben. Doc: I'm Doc. Bashful: I'm Bashful. Sleepy: I'm Sleepy. Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ah... I'm Sneezy. Ah-choo! (we laugh) Sneezy: Sorry. Happy: I'm Happy. And this is Dopey. For he never talks and never tries. Mrs. Brisby: You sure? Grumpy: Nope. And never succeeds. I'm Grumpy. Judy: I'm Judy Hopps. Nick: I'm Nick Wilde. Harry: I'm Harry. Amy: Amy Four-paws. Earl: I'm Earl. Stinky: I'm Stinky. (Spot barks) Fluffy Fluffy: That's Spot, who barks. I'm Fluffy Fluffy. Wubbzy: Wow. Wow. I'm Wubbzy and friends. Mario: We're Mario and friends. Yakkity Yak: I'm Yakkity Yak. Don't talk back. Elliot: We're the Wonder Pets gang. Piper: I'm Piper O'Possum. Wallace: I'm Wallace and this is Gromit. Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop characters. Cuddles: We're the Happy Tree Friends cast. Betty: I'm Atomic Betty. Sparky: Sparky. X-5: I'm X-5. Dexter: Dexter. Rocko: I'm Rocko and friends. Jiminy: I'm Jiminy Cricket. (Dumbo trumpets) Timothy Q. Mouse: I'm Timothy Q. Mouse. And that's Dumbo, who trumpets. Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. Anais: I'm Queen Anais. Darwin: I'm Prime Minister Darwin. Freddi Fish: I'm Freddi Fish. Luther: I'm Luther. Duckman: I'm Duckman. Ajax: Ajax. Fluffy: Fluffy. Uranus: Uranus. Cornfed: Cornfed. Charles: Charles. Mambo: Mambo. Mrs. Brisby: A two headed duck? Bernice: Correct. I'm Bernice. (Crash chatters) Coco Bandicoot: This is Crash, my brother, who only chatters. I'm Coco Bandicoot, his sister. Aku Aku: I'm Aku Aku. Max: I'm Prince Max. Ruby: I'm Ruby. Which is why Max is a prince. Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. Inspector: Inspector Gadget. Penny: Penny Brown. (Brain barks) Rodney: That's Brain, who barks. I'm Rodney and this is my gang. Buster Moon: Buster Moon and the gang. Yakko: We're the Warners. Mushu: I'm Mushu. Buck: I'm Buck. Larry: Larry 3000. Otto: Otto. Ren: I'm Ren. Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. Alex: I'm Alex. Marty: I'm Marty. Gloria: I'm Gloria. Melman: I'm Melman. Skipper: We're the Penguins. Mr. Squiggles: We're the ZhuZhus. Tulio: I'm Tulio. Miguel: I'm Miguel. (Altivo neighs) Num Nums: That's Altivo. Doug: Doug and friends. Piggley: Piggley Winks. Dannan: And his friends. Bert: We're the Raccoons. Master Shake: I'm Master Shake. Meatwad: Meatwad. Frylock: Frylock. Dan Danger: Dan Danger. Rebbie: Rebbie. Ruthie: Ruthie. Debbie: Debbie. Little Dog: Little Dog. Big Dog: Big Dog. Peter Rabbit: Peter Rabbit and friends. Paw: I'm Paw. Maw: I'm Maw. Shag: I'm Shag. Floral: I'm Floral. Magilla: Magilla Gorilla. Punkin: I'm Punkin Puss. Mushmouse: I'm Mushmouse. Kirby: Kirby. Tiff: Tiff. Tuff: Tuff. Mrs. Brisby: Nice to meet you all. Xiro: We're the Noah's Ark gang. Mrs. Brisby: Is that everyone? Spyro: We're Spyro and the Gang. Rocky: I think that's everyone. Road Rovers: We're the Road Rovers. Stacey: We're Fuzzooly Family, You forgot. Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. Dear Daniel: Dear Daniel. Hamtaro: Hamtaro and the club. Spy Fox: And we're Spy Fox and friends. Tennessee: And I'm Tennessee. Chumley: Plus I'm Chumley. 1: We're the Seven Little Monsters. Bunnie: And I'm Bunnie Rabbot. Katrina: And Princess Katrina. Andrina: Now? Trix: Trix the Fox. Skippy: Now? Krypto: We're Krypto and the gang. Sandy: That's everyone. Buster: We're the Tiny Toons gang. Slappy: Good. Yoko: And don't forget us. Yoko, Jakamoko, and Toto. Stacey: We're Fuzzooly Family, You forgot. Hello Kitty: I'm Hello Kitty. Dear Daniel: Dear Daniel. Yin: That's it now? Yang: Yeah. Toulouse: Wow! You're the prettiest mouse I have ever saw. Berlioz: Yeah. So wonderful. Mrs. Brisby: Well, if you're in charge, I'll take that as a compliment. Marie: Oh wow. Mrs. Brisby: I guess I'll just have to sit on you. Oliver (Cat): Yikes! Berlioz: Mom! (Ed and Eddy laugh) Mrs. Brisby: Hey, I'm only kidding! (the PPGs laugh) Rocky: (Laughs) Good one. Andrina: (laughs) Same here. Mrs. Brisby: Say, what is this you've got jammed up in your ear? (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Berlioz: Wow. (The Dwarfs laugh) Mrs. Brisby: Here, have an apple, kid. Don't go near any luaus, though. (Jiminy laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa. How did you do that? (Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (They calm down) Luigi: That sure was funny because Mrs. Brisby believes she's gonna sit on top of poor Berlioz, right, Mario? Mario: Yeah. Right. Luigi: Same here. Mrs. Brisby: Wait a minute. I got somethin' stuck in my ear. This one's for me. Eds: Cool. Mrs. Brisby: Boy, That was good. (BURP!) Judy: Excuse you. Nick: Pardon you. Robert: Good trick. Tanya: Nice one. (We did good tricks with Mrs. Brisby) (to amuse everyone) (Kittens burp tunes) (all of a sudden) Waldo: Excuse you. Charles: Pardon you. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 3 ForeclosureHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 3 Foreclosure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNHhZ5m0q-s&t=0s&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=8 Narrator: Meanwhile. (Sonic runs fast) (at a high speed) King: Whoa! Darn, Sonic! Slow down! (Sonic speeds up) (Back with us) (however) Mrs. Brisby: OK, who's up for a game of tin-can tag? (tin-can tag game is ready) Mrs. Brisby: Whoever wins is gettin' a free tetanus shot! OK? All: Okay. (WHACK!) All: Huh? Cranston: Ow! Kirk: Is that Sonic. Gregory: I guess so. King: Sonic! Whoa! Stop! Stop! This is not a race track. Okay? Nia: He sure is a fast runner. Gladys: Yeah. He is. Yoses: Nice runner he is. Nanny: Oh. Good morning King. King: Oh, uh, howdy, Nanny. I came out to bring you another bank notice. Nanny: This one'll be the last. You know, every time I get a weak harvest... they send me one of these here notices. They'll get their money soon enough. King: It's a whole new shootin' match now, Nanny. The bank's callin' in everybody's debt. They're losin' money somethin' fierce... with all the cattlemen goin' under. I'm tellin' you, if they don't get their money in three days... they're gonna auction off Patch of Heaven. (the PPGs gasp) Anais: What? Darwin: What?! Gumball: Why? Katrina: What do you mean? Nanny: But... they can't take my place. Why, I've been here through twisters, blizzards. King, uh... King, this is my home. Bruma: This doesn't look good. King: I'm sorry, Nanny. I'm truly sorry. Dagnino: Not good at all. Nanny: Yeah, well... "sorry" just ain't gonna save my farm. Kairel: What are we going to do? Mother Rabbit: Well, Sonic, I hope you're proud of yourself. Timothy Q. Mouse: So proud of yourself. King: You know, Nanny, it don't have to be this way. You've got the best livestock in the county. All you gotta do... is just sell off a few of these critters... Gladys: Oh my goodness. Nanny: What?! King: I said: Just sell off a few of these critters... Nanny: (gasps) Oh no. No. Nanny: Stop right there, King. They're family. You don't sell family. King: Ho-ho-hold your horses, Nanny. Nanny: Now you get, before I start using words... no good woman should ever use. King: Don't bust your gusset, woman! Nanny: Go on, King! It is still my property! Now get! I said, get! King: I was only trying to help. (King and Sonic leaves) (and is gone) Nanny: Oh. That sure took the starch right out of me. Ricky: Oh dear. Not good. All: Okay. Nanny: I am sorry, guys. I'm just plum out of ideas. Andrew: Oh this is not good. Not good at all. Tyler: What we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. What do you want to do? Ian: Pay the bill I guess. Alvin: No. Better plan than that. Cranston: Well, I think we all know what happens now. Reba: There has to be something we can do. Cranston: Now we all get eaten. Luna: What?! Speckle: No! Darnell: That's not going to happen. Cranston: What? You don't think people in town eat animals? Robbie: We must act fast. Earl: Just isn't fair. Harry: There's something we must do. Mrs. Brisby: I know? We can go to a fair and get money. Cause I'm a show mouse. Amy: Show mouse, huh? Stinky: To a fair in town? Luna: To earn some money to save the farm? Shet: Ja. Sparx: Of course. That's it. Sawyer: I'm in. Mother Rabbit: So am I. Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't think there is a fair. Sandy: Not in town anyway. Mrs. Brisby: Come on, We got a farm to save. Peach: Yes. On the double. (We leave the farm) (and set off) Edd: We're gonna fail trying. Eddy: Don't worry, Double Dee. We'll succeed, no matter how long our journey is. Ed: There's a will... Blossom: What will? Ed: There's a way. Edd: Exactly. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 4 "What's the Bounty?"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 4 "What's the Bounty?" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sXd6MibVHmo&t=0s&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=9 Narrator: 1 hour later. (We panted) (for breath) (and coughed) (and puffed) Blossom: Are we there yet? Eddy: No. Comquateater: Should've taken a train. Julimoda: Or a bus. Sandy: Please. Vehicles aren't made in the 19th century. Monkey Penny: 20th Century. Rompo: How can we find this Sheriff King? Tongueo: If we are lost and alone. Bunnie: Find Sonic of course. Then the King. Leonard: Yeah. That's a good idea. (Meanwhile in town, Sonic is ready to fight wrestlers) (that surround him) Sonic: Okay. (Wrestlers appear) (as Sonic dresses into his cowboy outfit) (He battles them) (with his sleeves rolled up and a fake cigar in his mouth and cowboy hat on with neckerchief and waistcoat) (He knocks down each wrestler down) (so easily) Trusty: Sonic. It's your turn. Sonic: Oh great. Trusty: You're sleep walking again. Sonic: Oh right. Sorry. It was just a dream. (He sighs) Sonic: Phew. Back to my game. Shall I? Trusty: Never gotten a chance to fight wrestlers. Huh? Sonic: Just in a dream. (King snores) (in a sleep) Pickle: King. King: Huh? What? Pickle: Telegram. King: Oh, howdy, Pickle. What you got there? Hmm. "Got Evil Eye Joe. Stop. "Bringing him today. Stop. Have money ready. Signed, Clayton." Sonic: Clayton? King: Ha! Oh, yeah! Clayton caught another one already. Might as well give him the key to my safe. Sonic: Hear that, Trusty? Clayton's coming to town. Trusty: Yeah, Clayton. I'm old. I ain't deaf. Sonic: Boy, wouldn't that be the life? Ridin' with Clayton, cleanin' up the west. Kickin' bad-guy behind! Whoo! Wah-yah! Watch out, sucker! (we arrive) (We came into town. Stephen was disguise as Dr. Watson, Andrew disguises as Ebenezer Scrooge, Robert as Roger Radcliffe, Griff as Wimpy (Popeye), Tyler was Seamus McFly, Ryan as Jack Bruhn (Burl Ives), Ian as Clint Eastwood, Alvin as Jim West, Danny as Wylie Burp, Stanz as Jake, Einstein as Yancy O'Del, Twin Bunnies as Miss Kitty's Sisters, Wonder Mouse Girl as Jane Porter, Delbert as The Mad Hatter, Rocky Raccoon as Jiminy Cricket, Natane as Black Bart, Gnorm as Amos Slade, Andrina as Priscilla Skunk, Anderson as Pecos Bill, Emily as Madam Mim, Psy as Jose Carioca, Panda as Dr. Dawson, Shet as Archimedes Porter, Comy as Milo Thatch, Julie as Helga Sinclair, Nature + Imagine as the Toon Bullets, Tim as Taran, Amanda as Mrs. Brisby, Booker as The March Hare, Derick as Mickey (The Prince and the Pauper), The Tabby-Cat Sisters as The Three Good Fairies (Maiden outfits), Danny Danbul as Woody, Olie as Edgar, Waldo as Jim Hawkins, Charles as Charlie Chaplin, Julie as Mae West, Shy as Fievel Mousekewitz, Melody as Frida Fox, Barbra as Jessie, Emerald as Greta Garbo, Tawnie as Sawyer, Sasha as Judy Garland, Tongueo and Rompo as Laurel and Hardy, Elroy as Cowboy Tom (Tom & Jerry), Walter as Farmer McGregor, Leonard as James A. Garfield, Kirk as Groucho Marx, Gregory as a Blacksmith, Phineas as Harpo Marx, Nia as Cruella, Yoses as Chico Marx and Gladys as Belle) (to get through) (by entering) Stephen Squirrelsky: A west town. Sandy: Piece of cake. Blossom: Where's the Sheriff's office? Buttercup: Which place is it? (KABOOM) Bubbles: What was that?! Courage: Guns! Bubbles: Goodness! (More BOOM!) Bubbles: Gosh! Eds: Run for it! Buttercup: Go! (We ran) Buttercup: Quick! Sandy: Look. A star on that door. 2: Maybe that's the place where King is. (We entered the place, But not knowing it's actually it's the Stage entrance) 3: This is it. We're here. (Ladies were singing on stage) (and dancing) (We ran into them) (and gasped) (Screaming in Spongebob's voice and Man in Pink Panther) (and Timon and Pumbaa's voices and Squidward's voices) Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry! Sorry! Sandy: Our mistake! Mim: Get those critters off the stage! 5: Yeow! 7: We came in a bad time. 6: Not good enough. Ladies: Charge! 4: Run! (Mrs. Brisby charges at the woman) (and goes to attack her) (Robert hides) (and as Tanya takes cover) (Stephen Kicks( (BAM!) (Woman crashes) (with a Wilhelm scream) Man: Daddy? (scratches his head) (Lou teeth pops out) (and CRUNCH!) (It flew right into Andrew's mouth) Andrew: Ooh! (He spits it out and it landed into a mug) (with a splash!) (The whole place began a fight) (with noises occurring) (Wilhelm screams) (crashing) Mim: That does it! (She pushes us out of the place) Hop on outta here, You pesky critters! Go on! (BUMP!) Lou: Oh, Come back! That was the greatest busting show that I ever had! (BASH!) Mim: You've been on the wrong side. (SMASH!) Rocky: Good grief. Andrina: Gosh. Amy: What kind of Sheriff office is that? Harry: A dancing saloon. Earl: Wrong place we entered. Stinky: With dancing girls. Tanya: That was off hand. Robert: Oh, that nasty women. What were they thinking of? Leonard: Rodents or rats? Elroy: Monsters and villains? (We shrug) (and carry on) Sonic: Well, if it isn't heroes. You guys a little far from home, aren't ya? Dexter: Well, if it isn't the hedgehog express. We want a word with you about this. Edd: This is the bill you left at the farm. Eddy: What's it doing with us? Ed: The money is $750. Johnny Bravo: Yeah. Gumball: Where can we find all that money? Darwin: Tell us the place we can go to get it. Anais: Who knows? Shh... Courage: Just like Anastasia (1997). (Then suddenly a shadow comes over us) Mario: Look! Luigi: What's going on? (Yoshi yelps) Man: Clayton. Sonic: Clayton. Flies: Clayton. (we gasp) (A sandstorm comes and we ducked down) (to hide) (Clayton appears) (and arrives) Giggles: Who is that? Cuddles: Clayton, I see. (Fly buzzes) Clayton: Shhh.... Fly: Sorry. Sonic: Don't you know a hero when you see one? Huh? That's Clayton, The best bounty hunter in the west. PPGs: Oh! (King came in) (and arrived) King: I could guess from here to tomorrow... but I don't know how you do it, Clayton. (Clayton tosses a wrestle on the porch): Where's my money? King: Well, all right, I got it right here for you. Rocky: Look, He gave him money. Andrina: I can't believe it. Clayton: Who else is out there? King: The only varmint left... is that low-down, good-for-nothin' Stuart Zurgo. Clayton: Who's helping him? King: Emperor Lionel Diamond, Manfred Macavity, Springbaky Plain, and Chimpy Chump. (Stephen gasps) Bullwinkle: Lionel, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. Clayton: What's the bounty? King: $750. (Rocky gasps) Rocky J. Squirrel: $750! I've got an idea! Cat: What is it? Dog: We should capture the villains and use the reward money to save the farm. Stephen Squirrelsky: What?! Oh no, No, No. There's no way I'm gonna capture these baddies that are hard to get. Anderson: Me neither. Sheila: Not good enough. Blossom: Oh, Come on. Bubbles: It'll be easy. Anderson: Not easy to us. Buttercup: Only if we wear disguises, that is. Booker: Just need to find a ranch that has cattle and get him. Coco: Exactly. Plus the other baddies. Stephen Squirrelsky: But then we'll fail on trying that. (Crash chatters for an idea) Ricky: What? Stacey: I think he means that we've got a plan that might help us succeed. Clayton: I need a fresh fast runner. (Sonic gasps) Sonic: He should pick me. Aku Aku: But why? And what for? King: Hmm... A fast runner. Let me see. I reckon you'd want a fast one, huh? Real fast? Course, he'd also have to be able to go... for days without food or drink... stealthy, sure-footed in any terrain... Well, huh... Bentley: Goodness. Clayton: What about that one? King: (chuckles) Hmm? You mean Sonic here? (Sonic nods) Clayton: Boy, I don't know. King: Sonic's fast, all right, but he's kind of a handful. Clayton: He'll do. King: Suit yourself. Sonic: Hey, Trusty! Trusty: What? Sonic: I'm going to be Clayton's sidekick so that he and I can go. Anderson: No, No, No. I ain't gonna capture tough baddies to get rewards money for it. Sheila: But we must save the day. Or we'll all be slaves. Elroy: Or killed. Leonard: Or stay away from us. Robert: Look we just need to follow this wagon to a cattle ranch. Tanya: Exactly. To save us all. Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't care where it's going. Sandy: It doesn't matter if we're not really going. But we have to save everyone. Slappy: Well, I don't want to. Skippy: Come on, Aunt. This'll be a fun mission. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who cares about the money? Sandy: The money needs us, Stephen. If we don't hurry, we're doomed. Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't care about it. Robert: (gasps) Stephen. Tanya: We need you. Sandy: If we don't act fast, we'll be done for. Anderson: Not me. Sheila: Listen. Rocky: Come on, Be in it. (He accidentally push Stephen and he fell into a mud) Andrina: Oops. Bradley: Blah. Katrina: Oh dear. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ooooooooh! THAT DOES IT! (Pounces Rocky) Andrew: Holy cats! He's gone mad! (a fight occurs) Anderson: Let me at 'em! (Jumps into it) Andrew: (Fred Flintstone's voice) Oh boy. Eds: Charge! (the Eds jump) Sawyer: All right, all right... violence is not going to solve anything. Why don't we all take a deep cleansing breath... (the PPGs leap into battle) Trusty: Hey, Mud wrestling. Tulio: This ought to be amusing. King: What the heck? Miguel: Oh my. (Stephen chokes Rocky) (Andrina tugs at Stephen's baby carrier) (Bradley bawled) (in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice from Melody Time) Stephen Squirrelsky: For the last time, I will not be roped into this scheme. Sandy: For goodness sake, Stephen! Do we wish to continue spoof traveling? We do actually. (Suddenly we got roped) 1: Enough of this. King: Come on, you crazy critters! Come on! Dagnabit! Hey, partner, curb your livestock. This town is clean! 2: Wow. Cool. (Man speaks chinese) 3: What's he saying in Chinese? Mrs. Brisby: Not exactly what I had in mind, but this'll work. 4: Exact and perfect. King: Audios Sonic, Take care of Clayton now. (Sonic obeys) (Sonic leaves) (Sonic and Clayton are gone) (As we left town) (and set off) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hkm3O4ppeo&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=9 Narrator: 3 hours later. (We walked along) (to reach our goal) Danny: Please don't talk about me when I'm gone Oh honey, though our friendship ceases from now on And listen, if you can't say anything real nice It's better not to talk at all is my advice Stanz: Here's a kiss I hope that this brings lots of luck to you Oh makes no difference how I carry on Remember, please don't talk about me when I'm gone We're parting, you go your way I'll go mine It's best that we do Einstein: Here's a kiss I hope that this brings lots of luck to you Makes no difference how I carry on Remember, please don't talk about me Please don't talk about me Please don't talk about me when I'm gone PPGs: Yay! Tia: There's the Dixon Ranch. Kitty: We're here. Man: Sold. Hannah: Hmm? Courage: What's going on there? Dexter: A bad feeling, I guess. Amy: A farm option. Harry: Something's wrong. Earl: It's home of a best mouse ever. Is it gonna be okay? Alvin: I just know something's going wrong. Earl: Is it gonna be okay? Harry: Don't worry. It will. Mrs. Brisby: It will. Stinky: How'd you know, Brisby? Amy: Tell us the story. Mrs. Brisby: You're looking at it. Penny: It was your farm? Andrew: Is that true? (She nod) Bubbles: How did this happen? Buttercup: I think she knows what happened to the herd. Mr. Brisby: Stuart happened. Blossom: Oh, that guy, along with Lionel, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy, I see? Narrator: Flashback. (Stuart laughs evilly) (and kidnaps all the animals) (Until the ranch is empty) (after a Wilhelm scream) Narrator: End of flashback. Man: Sold to Mr. Yancy O'Del and Inky Hawkers. Stuart Zurgo: Pleasant friendly business doing with you, yes? Lionel: It's an honor to own this ranch now. Manfred: Yes. And the Wild West will be ours. (We sighed) Russell: I hope we still can make it. (Stuart puts up a sign) (that says it's being sold) (Later, We came to Mike Donald's farm) (to see how well it was doing) Ed: What ranch is this? Edd: Mike Donald's farm, I suppose. Eddy: Look at all the animals. Doc: What's up with them? Anderson: I'm gonna get you guys for this. Stephen Squirrelsky: Me too. Rocky: As am I. Andrina: Same here. Basil: Hey, Danny. Look. Danny: Uh, yes, Basil? (They saw us) (going by) Andrina: They look friendly. Katrina: So kind too. Rocky: What do you want? Danny: I see that you guys are of a mission, right? Rosita: How'd you know? Basil: We guessed it, because we heard you were going to need help. Dexter: Don't need help. Danny: Oh, come on, guys. You know we need you. And you need us. Tanya: Why? Robert: What do you want to let you help us for? Griff: Please. We're on business. Zoe: Can't you see? Reba: We're looking for some baddies name Stuart Zurgo, Lionel Diamond, Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy. Darnell: And they want to rob the Wild West. Stephen Squirrelsky: Please, Don't say their names around farms and ranches or they'll be in danger by them. Luna: Oops. Sorry. Speckle: Didn't mean it. Basil: Stuart? Robbie: Easy now. Danny: Never heard of him. Ian: Never ever mention those names. Ryan: What do you think? Sneak up and ambush us for good? Tyler: But only if. (GUNSHOT) Patty: (gasps) What was that? (Some grabs the cowboys and chinese man) Penny: Uncle Gadget, what's going on? Inspector: Diamond. Rico: Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy. PPGs: And Stuart. Private: Oh, I don't like the sound of that. Robert: Time to looses the ropes. Tanya: And free the animals too. (Lionel approaches) (and arrives) Sawyer: Guys, I'm stuck. (ends up trying to break free) Fluffers: Take cover! Cuties: Duck! (Stuart appears) (we take cover) Christopher Robin: It's Stuart! Lionel: The flock of Mike Donald's animals. Stuart: Good work, Lionel. We'll get them for sure. Robert: Alright, It's hero time. Cover us. Tanya: Got it. Hyenas: Howdy, Stuart. Manfred: Howdy, guys. Lionel: Hush, You fools. Springbaky: Oh, sorry, Master. Lionel: Let's get to work. Chimpy: With pleasure, boss. (Song plays) (as the villains start to sing) (Robert charges) (and as Tanya charges) Lionel: Now listen up! There are crooks in this here West Who have claimed to be the best And they think they wrote the book on how to rustle. Tongueo: Uh-oh. The song's going to play. Stuart: Well, as good as they may be Not a one's as good as me An' I barely have to move a single muscle! Rompo: What'll happen next? Lionel: They call me mean, boys! Depraved and nasty, too And they ain't seen, boys The cruelest thing I do! Wubbzy: Oh no. Here goes nothing. Lionel: You see I Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-oo! The sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised! 'Cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel, Why, looky how dem critters get hypnotized! (POOF!) (Robert gets hypnotized) (as does Tanya) (Stephen does too) (as does Sandy) (Even Rocky) (Andrina, her toy kitty, and Katrina) Ed: Uh oh. Edd: Oh dear. Manfred: He don't prod. Eddy: Aw nuts! Springbaky: He don't yell. Chimpy: Still he drives them dogies well Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. All Three: Which ain't easy when your chaps are labeled XXXXL! Courage: It's not going very well. For my name is Deems Taylor. And it's not. Stuart: Yes, if you're lookin' from a bovine point of view I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! (the PPGs gasp) Lionel: Here we go, boys! Five thousand animals in the side pocket! Aha! Daizy: What do we do, Wubbzy? (Dumbo got hypnotized) Timothy Q. Mouse: Dumbo, wake up! Snap out of it! (Lionel yodels William Tell Overture) Mushu: Looks like Dumbo is hypnotized all of a sudden! (Stuart yodels Yankee Doodle) Cappy: Do something! (Fluffers were hypnotized) Betty Barrett: Oh no! Now the Fluffers are hypnotized! (Lionel and Stuart yodels Beethoven's Ode to Joy) Sparky: We've got to stop those baddies! Stuart: Yes, I can yodel-adle-eedle-odel! X-5: Guys, wake up! You're dreaming! Snap out of it! (Blossom grabs Stephen and Robert by their tails) (and as Bubbles and Buttercup help her to rescue the heroes) (RIP!) (POP!) Blossom: Snap! Bubbles: Darn! Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy: A sound them cattle truly take to heart! Buttercup: What happened? Lionel: Yeah, I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-adle-eedle-idle-odel An' smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art! Cow: Goodness! What happened? Chimpy: He don't rope. Manfred: Not a chance. Springbaky: He just puts 'em in a trance. Chicken: What have the Powerpuff Girls done? (The wagon rides away when it runs into the heroes who were hypnotized) (and woke up) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! Sandy: Gosh! All Three: He's a pioneer Pied Piper in ten-gallon underpants! Robert: What happened?! Lionel and Stuart: Yep! I'm the real rip-roarin' deal to those who moo Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle! I got cattle out the ol' wazoo 'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Tanya: Where are we?! (Clayton was coming) (and as were the others) (Lionel knocks down a boulder that blocks their exit) (and shuts it tight) All: Whoa! (go up and down) Flaky: Watch out! Flippy: Jump! (Goofy holler) (and Wilhelm scream) (We bumped through Clayton and Sonic) (and knocked them out of the way) Clayton: Oof! Sonic: Ow. Mario: Uncle. Oy. Luigi: Phew. Show people, will you? Flanigan: Clayton, You should've been here a second earlier. You could've had those baddies in the best of time. Clayton: You boys see anything before I got here? Flanigan: Yeah. We were having supper that night, Until BANG, The lights went out. Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you we failed. Sandy: And look what's happened to your tail and Robert's. Blossom: We were trying to stop you. Bubbles: But suddenly with a loud rip... Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh gees. Pieces of fur ripped off my tail again. Good grief. Buttercup: And off Robert's too. Robert: Aw man. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! Eddy: Oh. Ed: Sorry. Tyler: What happen? I must've got dizzy and danced. Ryan: So did I. Ian: What kind of singing is that? Alvin: A yodeling singing, I suppose. Rocky: Yodeling? Oh drat. That what made us fail. Tanya: Here. Let us fix your tails, Stephen and Robert. (Sonic gets up) (and sees what's happening) Daggett: Guess you miss them, Sonic. Norbert: Right? Daggett: Right. Norbert: Exactly. Clayton: You guys heading back to town? Flanigan: Yes, sir. We've got an important chat with the sheriff. Clayton: Well, Take that hedgehog with you. He's useless anyway. Flanigan: With pleasure. (Clayton leaves with a different fast runner) (and is off with Shadow) Xiro: Picky. Picky. Picky. Kairel: Same here. Yin: Shame you won't get them without that guy. Yang: Because you need another rider. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let's go, Guys. We got a long way to go. Sandy: Now that your tails are fixed, Robert and Stephen, shall we carry on? Robert: Sure. Tanya: My pleasure. Rocky: Come on, We got baddies to catch. Andrina: My pleasure. (Sonic grunted) (and sniffed) Sonic: Alright. Don't go any moment. (We leave when Sonic gets an idea) Sonic: Hey, guys. Maybe I can help. Perhaps we can work together. Eds: Nope. PPGs: Yes. Please. Sonic: Darn. Who needs them and Clayton? I'll go get those baddies all by myself. (leaves) (Cowboys tries to grab him but he flees off) (and we leaves) (He ran past us) (and spun us round) Johnny Bravo: Hey, Where you going?! Max: Wait up! Sonic: Say Bye to your farm, Cause those baddies are mind! I'm off! Ruby: Oh dear! Shet: Αδύνατο. Emily: Not good. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay. I quit. Anderson: Me too. Psy: Not yet. Sawyer: Don't forget our secret weapon. Agent 9: The one we have with us. Stephen Squirrelsky: (Sighs) You'll regret this. Bentley: It'll work fine. Howdy: If there's a will... Bijou: There's a way. Anderson: I'm gonna get you for this. Sgt James Byrd: Anderson. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 6 Every Last Acre CountsHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 6 Every Last Acre Counts https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-1t_21Ji_Wo Narrator: The Next Day. (At the Echo Mine) (the villains are having a talk) Lionel: That's 500 animals. Stuart Zurgo: Good work, gang. We've got all of them. Manfred: Pick a color. Springbaky: Okay. Which one? Lionel: Ahem. Chimpy: Oh, well done. Lionel: By the looks of these animals, These must be the last of Big Mike Donald's flock. Banzai: Exactly. Chimpy: Big Mike Donald had a farm? Manfred and Springbaky: E-I-E-I... All: O. (BOP!) Lionel: (King Harkinian's voice) Enough. Stuart: Yes. He had a farm. Lionel: That's right. Now that his animals are gone, the farm is ours. Stuart: Soon Mike will be broke and later we'll step in and take the land. Shenzi: Exactly. Manfred: (gasps) Who are you guys?! Ed: Is he Yancy O'Del? Manfred: Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em! Come on, Wise bear! I'll... I'll... Chimpy: Calm down. He's in disguise. Lionel: It's us. Hello? Are you blind or something? This is our disguises that we use to get into them options and take all the land. Dummies. Springbaky: Exactly. Lionel: Now. Each ranch and farm we took are all sold to us. We finally bought Dixon Ranch. Stuart: Mission accomplished. Lionel: Since those farmers don't accept us with our talents. Stuart: Exactly. Shenzi: Guess they don't like their singing. Huh? Banzai: Agreed. Lionel: Singing? That wasn't singing. We yodel! And yodeling is an ART!! (Swings at them) Ed: Whoa. Chimpy: Everybody likes yodeling. It is the silliest weirdest tune of the big carnival west. Springbaky: But we like your yodeling. Honest. (Lionel kept swinging) Manfred: Please. We can explain. Lionel: What? What's this? Patch of Heaven. Chimpy. Am I correct in assuming that each and every time... we brought a herd back to this secret lair... you've managed to sit in the exact same spot... blocking that choice piece of property from my view?! Chimpy: Oh right. Sorry. (He chokes him) Manfred: It's a pity Brian Dylan and Mr. Snorks are defeated. Springbaky: It's going on option Sunday morning. Shenzi: Exactly. Lionel: Bingo. We'll get that farm after we sell off this flock. Banzai: With pleausre. Ed: It's only a little dirt farm. Stuart Zurgo: What?! What did you say? Lionel: Ah, what's the difference? When you're talking revenge, every last acre counts. Stuart Zurgo: Same here. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 7 Flash Flood/"Will the Sun Ever Shine Again"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 7 Flash Flood/"Will the Sun Ever Shine Again" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_sBl-wkwUhk Narrator: Later... (A sign was put up) (and said for sale) Marie: Don't get it. Aren't the heroes suppose to come back? Oliver: If they don't come back, what will happen next? Thomas: They will. Cranston: Nonsense. They'll never come back. Thomas: You're kidding, Cranston. Cranston: Everybody knows that it turns out that they may need help from others. Wilbur: I think he's right.. Cranston: I'm sure they're getting along so easily. Since they left on a mission to get help from others. Thomas: What?! Lili: Oh my gosh! They tricked us! We're doomed! Thomas: STOP!! Wilbur: What? Thomas: Oh, uh, let's not forget who we're talkin' 'bout. Lili, Remember when Sawyer helped you figure out... why you crossed the road? Lili: Uh-huh. Thomas: And, Cranston, Mother Rabbit knew just what to do when your head got stuck in that spittoon. Cranston: Stay off of my case! Thomas: And Brisby was gonna make us all winners. I truly believe there ain't nothin' those heroes can't do. Duchess: Look, darling. (King is putting rabbit children on sale) Lili: Oh my goodness. Cranston: Well, whatever they're gonna do, they better do it soon. King: I'm so very sorry, Nanny. This is a real shame, alright. (Thomas goes to her) Nanny: Thomas, I don't know what's worse. News about my farm are a bit worse than I thought. Seems like my heroes appear to be lost and alone out there. But I'm sure they'll get to save our farm, you'll see. (Back with us) (we carry on) Rocky: His tracks are getting stronger. Andrina: More tougher than I expect. Ed: This way. Edd: No, that way. Eddy: We're coming, Sonic. Doc: Wait for us! Wait for us! (Sonic looks back) Bashful: There he is! Sonic: Hmm... Aha! (He ran around the desert) Sleepy: Maybe he's trying to lose us so that we can't find our way. (Sonic finishes up and leaves) Sneezy: Which way did he go? Gumball: Oh snap. Tracks everywhere. Darwin: But which ones are the right ones? Anais: It had Sonic written all over it. Happy: Now we're lost. Psy: We're not gonna let this dumb old trick stop us. Sooner or later, all these paths will hook up, and then... Tail Terrier: We must get through. (Rain pours down) Lumpy: A storm is coming. Sandy: Until it rains. Grumpy: Ha! And thunder strikes. Fluffy Bun: Oh no. The tracks. Pepper: They're dripping up. Robert: Hurry everyone, Don't lose that trail. Tanya: On the double. Anderson: What trail? I can't see anything. Sheila: It's gone. (Lightning strikes) Brainy: Lightning! Krypto: Look out! Brainy: Incoming! (We swam) Colleen: Faster, guys. Hurry. (We gurgled) Blitz: Help! Wallace: Swim for it! Exile: Faster! (We came to shore) Pipsqueak: We made it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Brisby, No! Chunk: Come back! (She swam) Sandy: Wait! Stephen Squirrelsky: Brisby, Don't do this! Sandy: I can't watch! (We pulled her to shore) (and made it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Brisby, Stop this! Mr. Squiggles: Snap out of it! Stephen Squirrelsky: This has gone far enough, Brisby. We're giving up this mission and going back to Patch of Heaven. Sandy: No, Stephen. We can't do it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes we can. Anderson: I agree with him. Sheila: Nope! Absolutely not! Stephen Squirrelsky: Who cares? This is too hard anyway. We'll never get those baddies because of their yodeling. We'll just stop and go back to the farm. Rocky J. Squirrel: That means, if they win, we'll lose and never continue spoof traveling, so we must keep trying. Robert: But can't you see? With that rewards money, The farm will be saved. Tanya: We must get to it, quick, for if we don't, we'll all done for and made as slaves. Stephen Squirrelsky: Who cares about the money? Sandy: We need it to save the farm and continue spoof traveling. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I don't care. Forget this hard mission and go back to the farm in the morning. And that's final. Anderson: Right. Melody: Stephen and Anderson! We need the money! That's why we need to save the farm! And if we don't hurry, we'll all be slaves! Stephen and Anderson: Forget it! Hmph. Bullwinkle: Looks like Stephen and Anderson will not listen as they feel we have let them down. Ed: What's the use? They're right. Edd: Oh, what will we do? (cries helplessly) Eddy: Nothing. (as Grumpy cries, Dopey cries when Doc hugs him) (Happy drips a tear) Sasha: It's no good. We'll never get there. (We lied down) Magilla: Don't cry, guys. We'll be alright and reach our goal tomorrow. (Song begins) (Wallace cries) Voice: Rain is pourin' down like the heavens are hurtin' Seems like it's been dark since the devil knows when How do you go on, never knowin' for certain Will the sun ever shine again? Jiminy: Oh, our poor friends. It could be worse. They're cheerful. Like me! (Bradley sobs in Little Toot's Mel Blanc voice and a tear dripped on him) Jiminy: Oh, there, there. Here. Blow. (Bradley blows) (Crash sighs sadly): Oh... Elroy: Oh. An option day. (sobs in Chris Crocker's voice) How will we ever get that money? Hello Kitty: There, there, Elroy. It'll be okay. Rocky: What's the use? We'll never get out from under those maniacs. Yakkity: Don't worry too much. Everything'll be okay. Voice: Feels like it's been years since it started to thunder Clouds are campin' out in the valley and glen How do you go on, when you can't help but wonder Will the sun ever shine again? Luigi: Yeah, I hope so, guys. Because if we don't get there on time, we'll all be doomed for sure. (cries) And it's all our fault! Voice: What if the rain keeps fallin'? What if the sky stays gray? What if the wind keeps squallin' And never go away? Yoshi: Oh, Luigi, no cry. Dexter: A fine genius that I've turned out to be. Mario: Yeah. We'll get there tomorrow. And I'm sure we'll be okay. Anderson: But we won't. Buggy: Yes, we will. You'll see. Anderson: Won't. And that's that. Hunter (Road Rovers): Hey! Now don't start that nonsense. Voice: Maybe the soon the storm will be tired of blowin' Maybe soon it all will be over, amen How do you go on, if there's no way of knowin'? Will the sun ever shine? Wish I could say Send me a sign One little ray Lord, if you're list'nin', how long until then? Will the sun ever shine again? Dan Danger: Will. And that's the last straw. Stephen Squirrelsky: Never is never. Hmph. Debbie: Stephen! We heard that! Ruthie: Ever is ever. Ha! Stephen Squirrelsky: Shut up. Sandy: Quiet. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Meanwhile at the farm) (Nanny looks at her album) (She sighs sadly) (and seems upset) Nanny: Those poor heroes. Hope they come home to me. (thinks bravely) (Song ends) (and stops) Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 8 Rabbit/"Home on the Range (Echo Mine Reprise)"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 8 Rabbit/"Home on the Range (Echo Mine Reprise)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nxsCYc98sY0 Narrator: The next morning... (We woke up) (and yawned) Danny Danbul: What a day. Olie Polie Berry: What a lovely morning, Danny. Nia: Oh. Finally. (Sighs) Hey, Who's got my bow? Kirk: I don't know. Who has it? Reba: Look. I'm Nia. Tra-la-la. Yoses: Ho ho. Very funny. Ha ha. It is to laugh. Nia: Give it back. Simon: Very funny, Reba. Alvin: Gees. Theodore: What's eaten them? Anderson: Good. The flood's gone. Now we can go back to the farm. Eleanor: Excuse me?! Brittany: Don't say that again. Jeanette: If you say that, we're going to drag you onto our mission again. Anderson: You wouldn't dare. Jeanette: We will. So get used to it. Anderson: Then I'll kick you. Cause I'm a kangaroo. Eleanor: Don't you dare say that again. Rocky: Hey, Look behind here. Andrina: Over there. Judy: What's this? Nick: And who's that? Wallace: A rabbit. Frylock: And what's he doing? Master Shake: Making a small camp. Perhaps. Meatwad: And cooking meals, I guess. Gumball: Excuse me, Rabbit. Darwin: What are you doing? Anais: Hello. Rabbit: Oh hi. I suppose you're the guys doing film spoof travels, huh? Shet: Oui. Rabbit: And I suppose you really want help, yes? Psy: Guess so. Rabbit: You've had a long journey and now you're lost. My name is Rabbit by the way. Any chance of me to assist you? Rocky: We're hungry. Rabbit: Well, I got the thing for you. (Pulls something out of the sack) Andrina: Oh boy. Are we lucky? Stephen Squirrelsky: Scorpion? Eck! Sandy: Gross. Danny Danbul: Yummy. Olie Polie Berry: Can't wait to eat. Rabbit: Now let me get this on the fire and it'll be ready. Waldo: Oh boy. I can't wait to chow. (Rabbit grabs the head and the tail hits his eye) (causing him to scream with a Wilhelm scream) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Woody laughs) (Courage laughs) (Mario laughs) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Waterson kids laughs) (The Raccoons laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Ouch. (Luigi laughs) (Twins laugh) (Otto and Larry laugh) Timothy: Alright, You guys! This has gone far enough! Johnny Bravo: And I suppose you all think it's funny, don't you? Well, good. (They calm down) Sandy: Anyways, let's chow, shall we? Stephen Squirrelsky: Look. We're just returning to the farm before the option. Sandy: Now, Stephen. Don't say that line ever again. Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't care. Sandy: Stephen... We need you. Besides, Wilbur Nuts Nuts and Raichu will agree to work for Lionel and try to catch us. Robert: Well, They're just non-teamed. Do you have a home too, Rabbit? Tanya: Yes. But only if Wilbur and Raichu have the brain to do so. Rabbit: The Echo Mine was my home. Griff: What happen? Comquateater: I suppose it was taken over and robbed. Rabbit: Yes. Julimoda: By lousy no good punks, I must say. Rabbit: Look! That's them! (We saw a wanted poster) Big C: So that's who! Ed: Lionel. Edd: Manfred. Eddy: Springbaky. Dexter: And Chimpy. Wonder Mouse Girl: And Stuart. You mean their hideout is the Echo Mine? Wakko: Plus the hyenas. 1: That's where they are. 2: That crooked villain rustlers. Stacey: Could be dangerous. 3: We must stop them and save the farm. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh no. There's no way I'm going there and get hypnotized by they're yodeling again. So me and Anderson will just go back to Patch of Heaven ourselves. 4: Not if we wear earmuffs and disguise ourselves with shades. (Bradley farted at Stephen) 5: Goodness! Stephen Squirrelsky: (coughs) Bradley! Why'd you do that?! Ricky: Gross. Eddy: Sorry about that. Edd: Gosh. Robert: Can't you see? When we go to the mine and get them, That money will be ours. Tanya: Yes. Please. Anderson: But... Ed: Come on, guys. It'll be fun. Just don't worry. Stephen Squirrelsky: (groans) Fine. 6: Money, here we come! 7: But we don't know where to find Echo Mine. Tim: If we follow the path, that is. Rabbit: Follow me. I'll lead the way. Boss: Oh boy. I love being led by someone. (We follow Rabbit when a song plays) (as we carry on) (Meanwhile Sonic went his own way) (and battled onward) (We kept going) (to reach our goal) Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 9 Edgar Arrives/"Seeing is Believing"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 9 Edgar Arrives/"Seeing is Believing" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_rpF46iWyQ0 Narrator: 6 and a half hours later. Lionel: Let's try this again. Who are we? Manfred: Emperor Lionel Diamond and Stuart Zurgo? Lionel: Yes. But when we put on our disguises... Springbaky: Then who are you?! Chimpy: Yikes! Shenzi: Gosh! Lionel: (snarls) It's us! Can't you understand?! Banzai: Oh! It's still them! (Train whistle) Ed: That sounds like a whistle of a train engine approaching. Lionel: Ah, Edgar. Stuart Zurgo: He's arriving on time. (Train stops) (as Edgar climbs out of the cab room of the engine) Lionel: Edgar, Just in time. Look at these flock of animals. It's a lot. Edgar: I know. So what do you say? Can we load the animals into the freight cars and get going? Lionel: Yes. After I finish counting. Edgar: The money being seen? Okay. (Then with us) Narrator: 5 Minutes Later... Gumball: We made it. Anais: Right on time. Darwin: Look who's here too. Christopher Robin: Easter Bunny? Mario: And Sonic. Luigi: Blocking out path, huh? Stephen Squirrelsky: Some of us needs to go undercover while the rest hide and ambush them. Sandy: With pleasure. Sonic: Why not? I need to get in. Easter Bunny: Because only characters are allowed to enter. Sonic: I'm a character too. Easter Bunny: Can't you read the sign up there? Sonic: Nonsense. Easter Bunny: Read it properly and follow the rules. (Stephen as King Sombra came in) (with his disguise on) Sonic: What the...? Easter Bunny: Oh look. It's King Sombra. Coming in at last. Stephen Squirrelsky: My friend Lionel sent me to help him. Easter Bunny: Okay. You can go through. (Stephen enters) (unaware of Easter Bunny not noticing) (Andrew as Franklin, Griff wearing a fake horn as Elmer, Tyler hiding his other ear as Lloyd, Elroy wearing a fake beak as Jose, Shet as Ronald and Rocky Raccoon as Zayne came in) Easter Bunny: Oh, The Meanies 80's. What a surprise. Go on in. Griff: Thanks. (we enter) Sonic: What about me? Easter Bunny: Not yet. (Amanda as Spydra came in) Easter Bunny: You can go. Amanda: Thank you. Easter Bunny: My pleasure. (Amanda went in) (and succeeded) (Psy came in as Sykes) Easter Bunny: Go on in. Psy: Good. (He went in) (and got by) (Sonic saw Clayton) (and gasped with delight) Sonic: Clayton. (gets an idea) (Later when we got in) (safely) Stephen Squirrelsky: We're in. Sandy: Piece of cake. Amanda: We'll disguised heroes will go to the baddies. Andrew: Great idea. Edd: We'll do a diversion. Eddy: Great idea. Gumball: Then we'll push them into this cart and tie 'em up and bring them to the King. Ed: Great idea. Anais: What about their yodeling? Darwin: They hypnotize if you get too close. (We put on earmuffs) Gumball: Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Narrator: Meanwhile. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 10 (Remake) Sonic warns Shadow about ClaytonHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 10 (Remake) Sonic warns Shadow about Clayton https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R4MtYBlhmBA&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=15&t=0s (Shadow was waiting) Sonic: Oh good. Right on time. Sorry. You still stick your quarry out, yes? Shadow: Yeah. Why? Sonic: Because there's a warning you'll know. When Clayton gets that rustler, he'll be in a big hurry to collect that reward. Shadow: What is it? Sonic: So, if he catches the man, his horse will wipe out, so he's not shy to use it either. Shadow: Wipe? Sonic: Horse whip. And not only will you carry Clayton, plus that rustler too. He's huge! Not seen him, huh? Shadow: What'll I do? Sonic: Run. Shadow: Okay. (He ran) Sonic: Yeah. Run like the wind. And save yourself, partner. (Shadow leaves): Okay. Thanks for warning me. Sonic: Don't mention it. Nice job, Sonic. Tricks work. And I can even fool anyone. Like Easter Bunny, to be exact. Easter Bunny: Ahem. Sonic: Was it something I said? Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 11 "Yodelin's an art"/Chase/Fight/Train RideHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 11 "Yodelin's an art"/Chase/Fight/Train Ride https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3wPLLgh3CuU&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM&index=16&t=0s Narrator: 10 Seconds Later (Baddies counts) (the number of animals and number of money) Stephen Squirrelsky: Lionel. Lionel: Ah, guys. You're here at last. Well done. Manfred: That's all 4097 animals. Edgar: Let me guess. 4097 animals are on board. And there's 5000 dollars. Amanda: Nonsense. Edgar: I beg your pardon, Spydra?! (Ed walks by) (and as Edd does the same too) Shenzi: Look. (Eddy goes by as the three Eds don't get caught) Lionel: Well, Time for a little tune now. Banzai: This ought to be amusing. (Lionel yodels) Ed: This should be amusing. Chimpy: Yodeling's an art. Springbaky: Try harder. (Eds dance) Manfred: So much fun. (Wallace and Gromit pushes a cart at Lionel) (and tries to catch him) Manfred: Behind you! Wallace: Let's get him, Gromit! (Lionel stops them) Wallace: Oh heck! Lionel: Nice try. Wallace: We've been caught, Gromit. (Eds pushed Lionel into the cart) (with a loud BUMP!) (Stephen grabs Stuart and tosses him into the cart) Sandy: Gotcha! (We tie them up) (and gag them) Lionel: What're you doing?! Stuart: And what's happening to us?! (WHACK!) (CLANG!) (We push them outta here) (and escape) Manfred: Stop them! Springbaky: Don't let them get away! Stephen Squirrelsky: We got them! Sandy: Piece of cake! (Sonic runs) (with Easter Bunny in pursuit) (We bump into him) (with a Wilhelm scream and a loud CRASH!) (Sonic rides off with the cart) Chimpy: They're getting away! Robert: Sonic! Tanya: Come back! (We go after him) (and chase him) Edgar: Start up the train/. Shenzi: No problem, Edgar. (He saw us chasing the cart) Banzai: Come on. Manfred: Stop them! Springbaky: Catch him! Chimpy: Faster! Slappy: Catch them! (Yakkity Sax music was played) Magilla: Faster, guys! We can't let the baddies stop us! Edgar: What the heck? Ed: Is something bothering you? Sonic: (gasps) I got Lionel and Stuart! Yay! (laughs) (Easter Bunny rams him) (BUMP!) Sonic: Yeow! Get away from me! (goes faster) (Goes up an elevator) Sonic: Yeehaw! (We bumped into Easter Bunny) (and sent him plummeting helplessly) (Goofy yodel) (and crash!) Anais: Sorry. Darwin: Oops! Manfred: Get them! Gumball: Quick, guys. In here. (We go up in the other elevator) (and go high up) Manfred: Drat! Springbaky: Stop him! Chimpy: Let's take the other way. Springbaky: Got it. (Sonic went past Clayton) (who spun round) Clayton: What? (spots the chase) Sonic: That was Clayton. (stops) Clayton: What the...? (makes a double take) (We ran into the cart) (with a loud BUMP!) Earl: We'll take that. Harry: If you don't mind. Sonic: Hey! Stinky: Thanks, Sonic! Amy: Bye bye. Andrew: Toodaloo! (Sonic pursuits us) (and goes to catch us) Easter Bunny: Come back here, Varmit! Sonic: You'll never catch me! (We kept going) (onward to escape) Lionel: Easter! Easter! (BONK!) Easter Bunny: Coming! (races onward) (Manfred, Springbaky and Chimpy rides on a wheel paddle and past Sonic) Chimpy: What was that?! Springbaky: Just a hedgehog. Manfred: And our enemies too. (Clayton sets up Sonic) Sonic: Yeehaw! Clayton's back with me! Now we can catch them! (He charges) (in pursuit) Tulio: Head for the hills! Miguel: Gangway! Wallace: Retreat! Christopher Robin: Yikes! (We down a deep slope) (with a Goofy Holler) Blossom: Careful! Bubbles: Watch it! (Amanda's disguise gets caught on a nail pole) Buttercup: Goodness! (frees it) (RIP!) Woody: Uh-oh. Amanda: Oops! Buzz Lightyear: Amanda's disguise! Manfred: Here we come! Springbaky: Right for you! (CRASH) Chimpy: Gotcha! Eds: Yikes! PPGs: Help! (WHACK, POW!) (BAM, SMASH, CLANG!) Manfred: Ow! Springbaky: Ouch! (Manfred pulls the brakes) Chimpy: Stop! (SPARK) Woody: Uh oh. (Sparks hit some explosives) Buzz Lightyear: It's going to blow! (We stop) (in time) (We look around) (and gasp) All: LOOK OUT!!! (KABOOM!) (We escape the mine) (and slide down) Yin: That was close. Yang: Too close. Stephen Squirrelsky: We did it! We did it! Sandy: Too easy. Springbaky: They're getting away! Chimpy: Stop them! Magilla: They're coming! Manfred: Don't let get them away! (Train whistle) (as Edgar's train approaches) Lionel: Huh? AH!!! Stuart: Incoming train!! (Edgar gasps) Edgar: Whoa! Stop! Halt! Hit the brakes, guys! All: WHOA!!! (CRASH, BOOM, CLANG) (Wilhelm Scream) (an explosion is heard) (Our disguises were off) (as we were on the front of the engine) (Stephen was stuck in the smoke tube) (being the funnel) (Stephen mumbling) (until POP!) (A horseshoe fell on Robert's head) (CLANG!) Robert: Oy! Tanya: Robert! Eddy: Uncle. Edd: Oh dear. (Stephen hides) Ed: Oops. (laughs) (Lionel gets up and growls) Lionel: Okay! I have had just about enough of you foolishness games! (Heroes grinned) Heroes: Sorry. (He grabs them) Woody: He's going to harm us. Do something, fast. Stuart: Take them away. Buzz Lightyear: We'll think of something. Lionel: I think these heroes got something into me. Floral: And what might that be? Chimpy: They don't like your singing. Right? Springbaky: True? Lionel: Silence. Edgar, The money. Manfred: Hand him the money. Edgar: Here you go. Just kept it safe. Stuart: Yes. The money is ours. Well done. Now load everyone onto the train. (Sonic groans): Gosh. (tries to think of a way) Lionel: I want you to meet a baddie of our. A tough greatest hunter of ever. Clayton. Jiminy: Clayton? So that's him! Clayton: You're too kind, Master. Huggy: Oh, so that's who. Sonic: Oh no. It can't be. Buggy: Free us, please. Fluffy Bun: Clayton's a traitor. Charles: And a liar. Lionel: He's known disguise as a bounty hunter and never caught me ever. Julie: That backsliding enemy. Shy: Nah! Dear Daniel: He lied. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang. Sandy: Knew this was true. Lionel: Now excuse us. We got a Patch of Heaven to buy. Stuart: And it's all ours because you'll be Lionel's slaves for sure. (They put on their disguises) (and set off) Bubbles: Oh no. They're gonna buy the farm. Buttercup: We must break free somehow. Edgar: Come on now. Get in there. Hurry up. Blossom: Let us go! (Sonic sighs and go back) (to save the heroes) Clayton: Hey, What are you doing?! Whoa! (Sonic goes back toward the train) (Baddies pushes the heroes in) (with a loud bump!) (Locks the doors) (and shuts them tight) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hiyah! (CLANG!) (Edgar gets knock down) (with a loud THUD!) Manfred: What the...?! Springbaky: What's happening?! Blossom: Sonic? Are you out of your mind? Bubbles: Have you gone bonkers?! Sonic: I never trust baddies! I'm gonna help you! Buttercup: Yay! We're going to break free! Stephen Squirrelsky: Come on! Chimpy: Oh yeah! Let's get him! (WHACK!) Springbaky: Oy! Chimpy: Have some of this! (SWING, HONK!) Manfred: Oof! (The heroes trying to break free) (by breaking the door down) (KICK!) Chimpy: Oh! Manfred: Ooh! (BREAK) Springbaky: Whoa! Clayton: Ow! Sonic: Gotcha! (Rabbit tosses a horseshoe) (with a loud bonk!) Manfred: Ah! Uncle. Springbaky: Oh! Mama. (Sandy kicks Chimpy in the balls) Chimpy: Ooh! My tenders! Papa! (WHACK!) (SMACK!) Panda: Cannonball! Shag: Tally ho! Clayton: Is this the end of Clayton? Paw: Hiyak! Clayton: Ha ha. Oy. Maw: Voila. (The baddies were beaten) (and fast asleep) Stephen Squirrelsky: There. That'll beat them. Courage: We've done it. (Hyenas sneaked up until BASH!) Hyenas: Oh. Weasel: Gotcha! Robert: Great. Now Lionel and Stuart got our farm. We're doomed. Tanya: He's right. And how will we ever reach that place? Stephen Squirrelsky: Are you crazy? This train goes right by Patch of Heaven. Sandy: Does anyone know how to drive that engine? (Anderson becomes Casey Jones) Anderson: I can drive that engine. Because these are the clothes of Casey Jones. Which makes me the Brave Engineer. Stephen Squirrelsky: If we want to save the farm, We captured Lionel and Stuart once and we're gonna do it again. What do you say? Sandy: Yay! (We freed the flock) (and locked the baddies in the freight cars) (We start the engine up) (by stoking the fire, blowing the whistle, and taking the controls) (We uncuffed the cars) Serena: All cars uncoupled. Now away we go. (We set off to the farm) (by speeding the engine up) Danny: Hey, Don't leave us girls. Basil: Wait for us. Mrs. Brisby: Two words. Whole shower. Mother Rabbit: No time for nonsense. We've a farm to save. Danny: We can help. Basil: Yeah. With pleasure. (They crash into a flagpole) Sawyer: So long. Come up and see if you'd like to. Robert: Sawyer, Please. Tanya: We know that. (We see a Train Express ahead) Shet: Egad! There's another train up ahead! It's the Morning Express! Rabbit: There's a switch! Sonic: I'll help you out. Come on. (They charge to the lever) (as the two engines fall on collision course toward each other) (We past it) (just in time before the two engines would have collided in a cloud of black smoke with a large explosion) Rabbit: Happens every time. Sonic: See you up at the farm, guys. Lillian: Okay. Stephenie: No problem. Danny Danbul: We're almost there. Olie Polie Bear: We won't be late. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 12 Final Showdown/"My Farm is Saved!"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 12 Final Showdown/"My Farm is Saved!" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzHo6YYVqaY&t=0s&index=17&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM Narrator: Later... (The option began in the Patch of Heaven) King: Sold. The old property, being Patch of Heaven, goes to Mr. Yancy O'Dell. And Inky Hawkers. Stuart: A pleasure of doing business with you. Lionel: Now the farm is ours. And we can have it. Let's sign for it. (We're coming to the farm) (on the engine running on the single track) Bunnie: There it is! Tyler: Home at last! Ryan: And oh snap of a curve! Ian: Quick! Stop the engine! Alvin: No time for that! Einstein: Looks like we'll jump the tracks. Danny: Look out! Stanz: We'll make our own tracks if it'll be messy. (The train rides off the tracks) (and flies into the air) (Goofy holler) (CRASH!) (Lionel and Stuart were about to sign the contract) (when they heard a commotion) Lionel: What the... Stuart: Huh? (People ran and take cover) (as the train engine crashes with its log tender snapping off) (It stopped) (and blow off steam) Lionel: MANFRED!!! Stuart: What an earth do you think you should crash your own train engine on our property?! Huh? Lionel: Oh no. Stuart: It's those guys. Stephen Squirrelsky: It's hero time. Sandy: Let's do this. Cuties: CHARGE! Fluffers: Now to put some blow! Lionel: Stay out of this, You idiots! Twin Bunnies: Nah! Nah! Missed us a while you did! Blossom: Pull his facial hair! Bubbles: Have some of this! Lionel: Oh! Buttercup: Yeah! He's an evil cheeky bear he is! Cranston: Kitties, It's time to open a can of whoop-I. Peach: Get him, Mario and Luigi! (Cans hits Lionel and Stuart) Daisy: Good job, kittens. Lionel: Oh! Ow! Ow! Ed: Hit them harder! (Bradley farted) Edd: Great shot, Bradley! (Lionel gasps) Eddy: That'll show him. (Courage bits Lionel in the butt) Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! (Gnorm headbutts him) Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Aah! (Lands in the mud) Lionel: (Darth Vader's voice) Ooh! Twins: Prepare for thumping! (they thump Lionel) Lionel: Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! (the Dwarfs laugh) (Stephen jumps on the wooden board) (with a loud BOUNCE!) Lionel: Whooa! (WHEE!) (Stuart goofy yodels) (and SPLAT!) (They landed in the funnel) (of the engine) (Train whistles) (and blows the disguises off) Lionel: Whoooooooooooa!!!!!! (POOF!) Lionel: Oy. Stuart: Ugh! King: It's Emperor Lionel Diamond and Stuart Zurgo! Stuart: Think you've won? It's not over until we win. Lionel: Yeah. Wait until the emperor sings. Stuart: Let's do it. (They yodel) (as we put on ear muffs) (Stephen tosses a cork into the sky until he got hypnotized) (and dropped the cork) (Anderson force jumps) (and bumps the cork) (Right into their mouths) Skeeter: Oh boy! We got them! Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh man. Mr. Dink: We got them! King: Lionel and Stuart, You're under arrest. Toby: Nobody messes with us! Sonic: Hey, Got milk? Barbra: Why, Sonic! Sonic: Just kidding. Tawnie: You made it. Melody: Miss all the action. Sasha: Enjoyment. King: Take them away, Boys. Boys: With pleasure. (Lionel and Stuart mumbling) (they leave) King: Hope you like stripes. Nanny, Those heroes knows nothing about their reward money. Think you find something use for it? Nanny: Way to go! My farm is saved! Thanks to my heroes! Dwarfs: Hurray! It's saved! PPGs: Yay! (We cheered) Eds: Hooray! (Penny leaves kiss marks on Tongueo) (who chuckles) Robert: Where's Brisby? Tanya: She's left. Courage: Oh, That show mouse. Sheila: Where is she? Anderson: She was a nice mouse. Daisy: I hope she's still here. (Brisby burps) Peach: That sounds like her. Stephen Squirrelsky: Brisby. Sandy: There you are. Mrs. Brisby: I would never leave. Emerald: Bravo. Blossom: We could win a prize with you around. Bubbles: Exactly. Mrs. Brisby: Last one to the farm gets started out. Buttercup: Sure thing. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 13 "Little Patch of Heaven (Reprise)"Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 13 "Little Patch of Heaven (Reprise)" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SQXOY8nhW04&t=0s&index=18&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM Nanny: Congratulations. Photographer: Okay, Big smiles. (we smile) (SNAPSHOT) (our photo is taken) (Headlines was made) (all over the place) Rabbit: So there it was, Lionel Diamond and Stuart Zurgo were captured and unmasked by heroic heroes. (CRUNCH!) Rabbit: Hey! Darn it, Cranston! How many times did I tell you to wait your turn?! Cranston: And how many times must I tell you? How about getting out of my barrel?! Rabbit: That's it! (They fight) (over the paper) Lili: It's so nice that Cranston has a friend. Oliver: Here they come, everybody. (We came in) (and entered) (Winning the prize) (and getting the rewards) (Danny and Basil came in) (to join the party) Basil: Say, Three queens and two kings. Danny: Yeah. Easter Bunny: And the joker is wild. Oh yeah. (we cheer) Danny Danbul: Let's party! Olie Polie Bear: Let's rock! Robert: Darlin', I swear Once you been there There ain't a view Beneath the blue That could ever compare The only thing missin' Is you as my guest On that little patch of heaven Way out west... Tanya: Why don't you come visit? There's room in the nest, On that little Patch of Heaven, Way out west (The barrel bumps into Trusty) (and SPLASH!) Trusty: Oh. (we laugh) (Names were put in the barn) (and rewards were seen) (We dance) (and sing) (Song ends) (and stops) (Crowing noise) (echoes) THE END That's all folks. Home on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 14 CreditsHome on the Range (DalMatian Tunes style) Part 14 Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fceqijvdUgs&t=0s&index=19&list=PLu2occLtP89N32KUzIaWu-_YEym1cHJhM (the end credits play) Owen: Come with me, and let's go wander Far beyond the wild blue yonder Out where stars roam free Though the journey's far from breezy Stick with me, I'll make it easy You can depend on me Priscilla: Yeah, there's a long road before us And it's a hard road, indeed But, darlin', I swear I'll get us there Wherever the trail may lead Aaron: Once we cross that far horizon Life is bound to be surprisin' But we'll take it day by day Never mind the wind and weather If we walk that trail together Somehow we'll find our way Lammy: Yeah, there's a long road before us And it's a hard road, indeed But, darlin', I vow We'll get through somehow Wherever the trail may lead Nature + Imagine: Wherever the trail may lead Chris: Can't tell you when we'll be there It may take all our lives We're headed for that great unknown Vilburt: We'll soon be walkin' free there But 'til that day arrives At least we won't be travellin' alone Angelina: And there's a long road before us And it's a hard road, indeed Nature + Imagine: But darlin, don't fear 'Cause I'll be right here To give you the strength you need And through the whole ride I'll be by your side Wherever the trail may lead (Song ends) Pecky: Wahoo! Rocky: Hey, Why did Cranton ate cheese that isn't ready? Andrina: I don't know. Rocky: Cause it's feta that way. Get it? Better feta cheese? (Laughs) Andrina: Yeah! Feta cheese (laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky: Uh, This is Stephen Squirrelsky here. Andrew Catsmith: And this is Andrew Catsmith here. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. See you next time for more spoof traveling. Hopefully being Kung Fu Quasi and Perdita's Coolplace and J.B. Eagle's other spoofs too. (We waved) (and winked) (Stephen Squirrelsky (Bagpack) Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Movie-Spoof Travels Category:Transcripts